


In Need Of Batteries.

by sheshemarie



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheshemarie/pseuds/sheshemarie
Summary: Catherine needs batteries.





	

It was late and Catherine had arrived home after working a double shift, walking upstairs to her bedroom she found Lou sprawled out on her bed fast asleep. The poor guy had been working just as much as she had, if not more, since the bombing at the funeral. Seeing him in his suit had aroused her beyond belief but all that had gone out the window when the bomb had gone off and all the drama that came afterwards but now seeing him lay on her bed in just his boxers had her ready to go in no time. She debated waking him and demanding that he ride her and ride her good but she had seen him before he left work when he popped in to say night and he had looked exhausted, she couldn't do that to him even if he would enjoy it just as much as her.

Sighing she sat on the edge of her bed and tried to calm her hormones, she closed her eyes and took deep breathes but all that did was make matters worse when images of Lou and her making love popped into her head. Admitting defeat she stood up and made her way over to her bedside table and the drawer that kept all her naughty little secrets, looking down into the drawer she selected her favourite toy and made her way over to the black leather chair in the corner of her room. From this spot she would be able to see Lou as he slept and god knows it would help her achieve her goal of the night, undressing she plopped down in the chair and let her hands wander over the curves of her body.

She toyed with her nipples until they were straining and aching for Lou's touch, moving her hand further down her body she found the soft, downy curls at her centre. Lou had once commented on how he loved that she kept her 'kitty' so neat and trimmed, smiling at the memory she glanced towards the bed as she slowly ran her fingers over that wonderful bundle of nerves at her centre.

Moaning she blindly reached for her vibrator that she had set down on the table next to the chair, pulling it over she positioned it at her entrance and turned it on only for it to vibrate slightly then die.

"What the hell?" she cursed, she pulled the toy away she banged it on her other hand to try and get it working again but it was no use the batteries were dead from her last little adventure.

She cursed again and climbed off the chair in search of batteries, she was going to achieve her release tonight no matter what!

As she wandered around the room naked she spotted Lou's torch poking out of his suit jacket, success! Grabbing the torch she emptied the batteries out into her hand and quickly placed them into the vibrator, making sure it worked before walking over to the chair once again.

She wasted no time in entering herself while biting her lip to keep from moaning too loudly, she didn't want to wake him up. She worked herself with the toy never taking her eyes off of Lou, just seeing him made it all the more pleasurable for her and it didn't take long for her to stumble over the edge.

Cleaning herself and her toy she removed the batteries and placed them back into Lou's torch before she climbed into bed and snuggled her body around his.

The next night at work as she was checking the scene she heard Lou asking Greg if he had any spare batteries, smirking slightly she made a mental note to explain to Lou that he might also have to get new batteries for a couple of other appliances around the house.


End file.
